Armadimon (Iori Hida)
|-|Iori Hida= |-|Armadillomon= |-|Upamon= |-|Digmon= |-|Submarimon= |-|Anklyomon= Summary Iori Hida and his partner Armadillomon are two of the DigiDestined in Digimon Adventure 02. Iori was a one of passengers on the plane that was saved by Kabuterimon and Garudamon in the Digimon Adventure. Though he is the youngest of the Chosen Children, he is the most serious of them, and is very mature and wise for his young age. He is quiet, polite and above all, he values honesty and justice, and will stubbornly stand up to his ideals and opinions. Armadillomon is simpleminded and has childlike soul. Because of his childlike nature, he often comes to simple conclusions about seemingly complicated matters, a thing that has helped Iori come to a better understanding of situations he has faced. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | 6-C | 6-C | 6-C Name: Iori Hida | Armadillomon | Digmon | Submarimon | Ankylomon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male | Genderless, but regarded as Male Age: 9 (02), 12 (Tri) | Unknown Classification: Human, Chosen Child/Digidestined | Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology | All previous abiliteis, Earth Manipulation, Can fire drills at opponents | All Armadillomon abilities, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation | All Armadillomon abilities, Earth Manipulation. Attack Potency: Wall level ((Via this calc) | Large Building level+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon) | Island level (Comparable to other Adult level Digimon such as Tyrannomon) | Island level (Scaling to other Armor Digimon) | Island level (Comparable to ExV-mon) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Rookie level Digimon, such as Tentomon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Comparable to Adult level Digimon such as Meramon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Comparable to Adult Digimon such as MetalSeadramon|Seadramon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Able to keep up with other adult digimon such as ExVeemon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class+ (Can cut down trees in Episode 5) | Island Class | Island Class | Island Class (Can knock down Dark Towers/Control Spires) Durability: Wall level | Large Building level+ (Via power-scaling to other Rookie Digimon) | Island level (Tanked a hit from Tyranomon's Fire Breath attack in Episode 3) | Island level | Island level (More durable than most other Adult level Digimon) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range with drills, several dozen meters with projectiles | Extended melee range with drill, Several dozen meters with projectiles | Several meters due to sheer size, several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: D-3 | drills as Digmon | Hammer Tail as Ankylomon Intelligence: Despite being the youngest of the chosen children Iori is the most serious among them, being very mature and wise for his age. Armadillomon is generally calm and childlike. Despite his easy going personality, he and his other forms are skilled fighters. Weaknesses: Will devolve back to his weaker forms if they use up too much energy. Armadimon must be well fed to evolve. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Upamon *'Shock Shout:'releases an ultrasonic shout, making the opponent flinch. Armadimon *'Rolling Stone:' Rolls into a ball and spins into the foe. *'Rigid Block:' Repels attacks by curling into a ball. *'Scratch Beat:' Scratches at the foe with his sharp claws. Digmon *'Rock Cracking:' Drills into the ground and splits it open. *'Gold Rush:' Fires all its drills at the enemy at once. *'Titanic Drill: '''Rams the enemy with the drill on its nose. '''Submarimon' *'Aqua Vulcan:' Fires jets of compressed water to attack the enemy. *'Oxygen Homing:' Discharges super-compressed oxygen. *'Hydro Jet: '''Shoots a water stream from its backside. *'Submarine Attack:' Assumes a distance while underwater, quickly ramming the opponent while the nosetip drill is spinning. '''Ankylomon' *'Armored Stampede:' Charges forward and head-butts the enemy with its massive weight. *'Megaton Press:' Leaps into the air and body-slams the enemy, crushing them under its weight. *'Rhythmical Knock:' Slams its forefeet down into the ground to cause pillars of earth to shoot up from the ground and slam into the foe. *'Tail Hammer:' Slams its armored tail into the enemy. Key: Upamon | Armadimon | Digmon | Submarimon | Ankylomon Note: This profile covers Armadimon as he appears in Digimon Adventure 02. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Earth Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Water Users Category:Chosen Children Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Mace Users Category:Air Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Law Users